Luna Menguante
by Eienhy
Summary: Encuentros casuales entre tú y yo, los pasos hacia un amor no correspondido...Ulquihime/UlquiHali


**Luna menguante**

Mecánicamente, paso a paso, desciende lo escalones, blancos y pulidos, ¿por qué lo hace? Ella misma se lo pregunta, el sonido insistente de sus propias pisadas resuena en el piso inferior, el largo pasillo inhabitado, excepto, hasta su final.

La luz de la luna logra inundar la estancia, de pie junto a la ventana, su figura, larga y desgarbada, con el sello característico de sus manos dentro de los bolsillos, la mirada perdida en algún punto del cielo, parece no prestar atención a la intrusa, que lo aguarda con emoción imperceptible.

Y aquí van de nuevo, sin mediar palabra, con apenas una mirada, se entregan a un juego que se vuelve costumbre y una obsesión, la piel que se quema bajo la piel ajena, la respiración que se pierde por instantes, el roce y las sensaciones que llevan a un límite sin establecer. Ahí están, fundidos en uno, sin sentimientos de por medio, solo porque, de alguna manera, la vida monótona de aquel palacio, se vuelve aburrida. Esto no es nada, es solo placer, es solo instinto, al final, ella se marchara como siempre y él regresara a su estoica posición con la mirada atravesando la bóveda celeste.

-Eres insoportable Nnoitra

-Mira quién habla.

-¿Estás molesto? Tampoco te gusta esta tercera espada, eres demasiado quisquilloso.

-¿Es por lo que rumorea?

-¿El qué?

-Tú sabes- dijo Szyel alzando las cejas, en un gesto, picaro.

-No sé de qué me hablas, estúpido, siempre haciéndote el interesante.

-Y tú como siempre tan corto de ideas-suspiro- como sea, se dice por ahí que Harribel tiene una relación con Ulquiorra.

-¿qué?

-¿¡Ulquiorra!? Ja- Grimmjow se dio la vuelta en su asiento mirando a sus compañeros con gesto burlón- ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? Ese petulante payaso, no tiene ni las ganas ni la gracia para ligarse a Harribel.

-o-o-o-

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada.

El silencio se rompió cuando un distraído Ulquiorra miro hacia la ventana, donde como siempre la luna parecía inundarlo todo. Harribel se incorporó, él desde hace un tiempo parecía evitar sus encuentros, aunque al final terminaba complaciéndola, nada era igual, desde que…

-Tengo que ver a la humana.

Sin expresión en su rostro se levantó, ciño el hakama a su cintura y el cierre de la chaqueta hasta el cuello, y sin más explicaciones, salió de su propia habitación, dejando a su compañera sola.

-o-o-o-

La imagen se desarrolló en su mente otra vez, el reclamo posterior también.

Solo porque sí, había dicho él, ¿Solo porque sí? Solo porque sí, pasaba sus días con esa mujer, solo porque sí ya no la veía, solo porque sí la había besado.

La imagen de él y esa mujer uniendo sus labios lentamente, como si aquello fuera una especie de ceremonia religiosa, o quizás como lo más prohibido y deseado, ambos extasiados aunque ninguno tuviera el valor de admitirlo, le revolvían el estomago.

-¿Por qué te alteras? No es nada, dijo él dándole la espalda y siguiendo su camino tranquilamente. -No estoy alterada, idiota. Pero eso se escucho más histérico de lo que pretendía, el cuarto espada ni siquiera se digno a mirarla de nuevo.

La pregunta seguía en el aire, ¿por qué había besado a la humana? Porque no puede besarte a ti, fue la respuesta en su mente. Harribel se giró y miró hacia la ventana de su habitación, la luna de siempre, y en todas esas noches compartidas, nunca se besaban ¿porque? Por el simple hecho de que no podían. Los labios de Harribel se encontraban ocultos tras los restos de su máscara, y por primera vez se dio cuenta de eso. Acostumbrada a ello, quizás no se dio cuenta de que él necesitaba de un simple beso. Bueno si eso era lo que él necesitaba y ella no podía dárselo, entonces estaba bien ¿verdad? Después de todo "No es nada" y la humana solo es un instrumento de Aizen, bien podía serlo también de Ulquiorra, ¿cierto?

Suspiró, ¿qué otras necesidades no satisfechas tenía el espada? Algo presionó su pecho y la pregunta se instaló en su mente como un cuchillo que no corta. Sacudiendo la cabeza, intentando así alejar el pensamiento, apartó su vista de la ventana.

-o-o-o-

-¿en serio?

-Eso escuche

-Siempre escuchas Szayel, pero de quien o como, para mí que te lo inventas

-¿Cómo te atreves? Gato miserable

-Es lo más seguro y cuida tu lengua afeminado hijo de…

-¿De qué hablan?

-De nada- apuro a decir Szayel cuando Harribel apareció frente a ellos.

Ella sabía que mentía pero cuando iba a preguntar de nuevo, Aizen entró seguido de Gin, Tousen y Ulquiorra, quien ocupo su lugar privilegiado a lado de su líder. Harribel le lanzó una mirada rápida y Nnoitra lo notó.

-o-o-o-

-¿quieres saberlo?- la sonrisa torcida de Nnoitra se dibujo en su rostro pálido y flaco. Mientras el tono de su voz reflejaba toda su mala intención.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Harribel intentando ser fría y cortante

-Lo que hablaba Szayel.

-De todas formas vas a hablar ¿cierto?- Nnoitra ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Syazel -afeminado -Grantz dice que Ulquiorra tiene ciertos tratos con la humana, me refiero a que se toma ciertas atribuciones con ella, ¿entiendes, verdad?

-No

-¿en serio?- Nnoitra expandió su sonrisa todavía más, lo cual rayaba lo imposible- entonces seré más explicito. El rumor es que Ulquiorra y la humana son… amantes.

-Mentira- dijo Harribel convenciéndose así misma- porque Ulquiorra se interesaría en una humana si…

-¿Te tiene a ti?

Harribel guardó silencio, Nnoitra disfrutó de ello y chasqueando la lengua camino hasta encontrarse con un pequeño rayo de luz de día artificial.

-Yo creo- dijo, dejando que ese rayo de luz se posara en su mano- que podemos analizarlo… veamos, primero que nada está el gusto por lo exótico, a todo mundo nos gusta probar aquello que no comemos todos los días, ¿me explico? Una humana, espécimen raro en esta latitudes, y además es una mujer hermosa, con indefinible atractivo, hasta yo sentí ese imán que tiene en el corto tiempo que estuve frente a ella. Lo que nos lleva al siguiente punto, el tiempo.

Harribel lo miró mientras este jugaba con el rayo de luz despreocupadamente, como si realmente estuviera pensando en ello por casualidad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasa Ulquiorra en la habitación de esa mujer? Lo he visto entrar y salir muchas veces, cada vez con menos espacios entre sus visitas. Y pasa muchas horas ahí, ¿me pregunto qué harán? Lo cual me lleva al siguiente punto

Ah realmente lo está disfrutando, molestar a las terceras espadas siempre era un placer.

-Ulquiorra siente curiosidad por la humana, más que por cualquier otra cosa antes. Aun si en ese tiempo solo conversan, aun si el solo quiere entender quien es ella. La curiosidad lo llevará al precipicio, hará que su interés por ella sea tan fuerte que después no pueda arrancarse ese sentimiento, sabes cómo es él, cuando se propone algo no descansa hasta saciarse, hasta que llega al final de su pesquisa. ¿Y qué pasa si Ulquiorra tiene inquietud sobre los sentimientos humanos?, creo que Inoue Orihime le permitirá pintarlos y darles forma en ella… ¿me explico?

-No seas ridículo.

-No lo soy, al contrario, soy objetivo…ahora dime ¿supiste del beso? Es decir ¿quién no? hasta Aizen lo supo, ¿Qué te dijo Ulquiorra, cuando le reclamaste? Porque lo hiciste ¿cierto? Que bajo caíste querida tercera espada

-Cierra la boca.

-¿Qué te dijo? ¿Nada? O ¿nada que te complaciera? Espero que mi teoría te complazca. Inoue Orihime es como el sol, es brillante y deslumbra, aun si no sonríe, parece tener luz. Para Ulquiorra eso es lo que ella es, es la luz inexistente en un mundo oscuro, ¿luz traída por Aizen como la de esta bóveda falsa? No, yo pienso que más bien es como la luz de la luna, lo ilumina todo en este paraje desértico y sin calidez, es lo único que hace desviar su vista de un camino trazado. ¿Para qué seguir en la oscuridad? Si puede ser iluminado por esa luz. Por eso la besó, porque ella tiene lo que nadie de aquí tiene- eso por supuesto te incluye- me refiero a su brillante presencia, a su corazón cálido. Eso nunca lo obtendrá de ti.

Harribel guardó silencio de nuevo, Nnoitra sonrió ampliamente complacido con su discurso. Caminando hacia ella siguió mirándola con aire malicioso.

- Creo que lo perdiste, es más quizás nunca lo tuviste. Pobre de ti querida sempai, ¿Qué podrás hacer ahora? Es una pena, él también morirá por esto.

-o-o-o-

-Dímelo

-No tengo por qué dar explicaciones de mis acciones- dijo levantándose de su asiento en el gran comedor de las noches, dándole la espalda.

-¡Soy la tercera espada, y te exijo que me respondas, cuarta espada Ulquiorra Ciffer!

Ulquiorra se detuvo, giró lentamente sobre sus talones, y la miró inexpresivo por unos segundos antes de contestar con voz fría.

-No tengo porque dar explicaciones de mis acciones, a nadie, excepto a Aizen sama- dicho lo cual retomó su camino.

Harribel respiró furiosa, resoplando y golpeando la mesa con el puño, quería saber si el rumor era verdad, quería escuchar las palabras de voz del mismo espada, pero este simplemente no negaba ni aceptaba cualquier acusación.

-No, no, no- la voz de Grimmjow la hizo dar un respingo- con ese tipo la violencia no funciona. ¿Pregúntale a Inoue Orihime que es lo que sí funciona?

-Cero-dijo frunciendo el ceño molesta.

La explosión sacudió la construcción completa y Grimmjoww que escapó por un pelo quedo cubierto de polvo.

-o-o-o-

-Si lo hacemos seremos fracciones de Harribel sama también

-Si lo serán.

-Me parece perfecto, solo estaba buscando la ocasión para darle una paliza a esa humana, desde que llego se instalo como la princesa.

-Me parece bien Menoli, pero recuerden que Harribel sama no dio ninguna orden, o ya saben que su futuro será muy doloroso.

-No te preocupes Apache san, todo saldrá bien.

-o-o-o-

-Serás el encargado de las noches hasta que vuelva…

La garganta se cerró, las tres primeras espadas se preparan para dejar Hueco mundo.

-Ulquiorra-dijo ella antes de irse

-¿Sí?

-Sobre la humana, yo…

-No digas nada, todo esto es una estupidez, lamento que te dejaras llevar por el resto de los espadas.

-No es eso es solo que todo lo que he hecho, sin darme cuenta tenía una razón, Ulquiorra, eso de que los hollows no tenemos corazón quizás sea una mentira,

-Tú también vas a hablar de eso- dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta- es tan molesto.

-Ulquiorra…

-Es hora de irnos- dijo Barragan en tanto que Stark bostezaba, quizás a los únicos espadas a los cuales el lio de faldas de Ulquiorra les importaba un rábano.

Ulquiorra dio la vuelta, con las manos en los bolsillos se alejó con sus característicos pasos tranquilos y su estoico porte. Sin palabra alguna de despedida, como en aquellos encuentros fugases. Tan efímeros como el tiempo.

-o-o-o-

Les llaman instantes, segundos preciados antes de convertirse en la nada. Harribel abrió los ojos, no había dolor y frente a ella estaba la figura desgarbada e inconfundible de Ulquiorra, dándole la espalda, mirando como antes, la luna menguante.

-Ulquiorra- él se giró y la miro, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban con una intensidad desconocida- Aizen nos traicionó.

-Lo sé.

-¿Estás bien con eso?

-Que este bien o no, eso ahora no tiene importancia

-Tienes razón- dijo ella incorporándose para mirarlo a la misma altura.

-Tú también

-¿eh?

-Sobre que era mentira eso de que los hollows no tenemos corazón. Tenías razón.

Harribel sonrió melancólicamente lamentado que cada una de sus palabras de Nnoitra hayan sido verdad.

-¿Te enamoraste de ella?

-Supongo que es eso.

-Vaya. Tú te enamoras de ella y yo me enamore de ti, ambos corríamos detrás de la nada.

-Así parece

-Es patético ¿no te parece?

-Quiero pensar que no lo es del todo.

-Sí.

La luna brillaba tenue, como si se estuviese apagando lentamente, indudablemente el tiempo se terminaba.

-Harribel, quizás en otro tiempo y en otro lugar nos volvamos a encontrar

-Eso espero, y también espero que ella no aparezca.

Ulquiorra asintió levemente y de igual forma sonrió, fue casi como un esbozo de sonrisa, pero suficiente para maravillar a Harribel. La luna brillo intermitente.

-Adiós, Harribel.

-Hasta pronto, Ulquiorra.

Un parpadeo, antes, cuando compartían momentos de placer carnal, jamás hubo un saludo y menos un adiós. Pero por ser una ocasión especial dejaron a las palabras salir. La luna dejó de brillar y ambos se fundieron con el vacío.

* * *

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, sé que es un poco raro leer algo de está pareja increíblemente rara, en lo particular no he leído fics de ellos, pero seguramente debe haberr por ahí. Este fan fic lo escribí hace mucho tiempo, ni siquiera sé si están bien escritos los nombres de los espadas (solo corregí el de Ulquiorra) y fue un intentó de historia chistosa por los chismosos espadas pero más melancolica por aquel amor unilateral que los dos experimentan.

Bueh! es un fic y uno puede imaginar cualquier cosa. Ya lo saben pero se los recuerdo, un review si creen que lo merece y si no también .

Ciao!


End file.
